


Red

by aceoftwos



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: “So, are you ready?”“To marry the love of my life?”





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintChocolateLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocolateLeaves/gifts).



> i know this isn't a ship i usually write but... idk dudes, i had a craving. and my wife required fluff. this happened. hope you like it.

Everything is perfect, gorgeous, painted red by the setting sun. For once, the color doesn’t bring to mind anything but love. Kaito thinks it could be because Pandora was destroyed weeks ago, but maybe it’s just because he’s started to associate it with something much sweeter. _Someone_ much sweeter.

Kaito’s standing on the balcony, fiddling with his cufflinks, when Aoko hops up on the railing next to him with a careless grace. “Today’s the day,” she says, grinning ear to ear. “You’re getting _married_.”

“I’m getting married,” Kaito echoes, giddy.

“Aoko never thought she’d see the day.”

“Me neither,” he mumbles.

“So, are you ready?”

“To marry the love of my life?” Kaito offers his hand to help her down and she takes it delicately, slides off the railing with ease. “Aoko, I could not be more prepared.”

“Good, ceremony’s in fifteen minutes.” Aoko pats him on the back and smiles. “Better get down there.”

“Wouldn’t want to be late to my own wedding,” Kaito agrees.

* * *

 

Kaito bounces on the balls of his feet and shove his hands in his pockets, fingers twitching. God, what he wouldn’t give for a pack of cards to shuffle right about now. Hakuba smirks at him from where he’s standing, about three feet away. Damn detectives and their freaking observation skills, now Hakuba _knows_ he’s nervous. Well, he probably would’ve guessed anyways.

“Look alive, Kuroba,” Hakuba mutters to him, “here comes the bride.”

Their song starts to play and Kaito turns to watch the aisle, smiling as Aoko walks up to him. She winks at him and moves off to the side, smiling as the bride makes her way to stand at Kaito’s side.

She lifts her veil and reveals the brilliant red hair cascading over her shoulders. Wine-red eyes stare up at him, smiling.

“Darling,” Kaito says.

“Sweetheart,” Akako replies.

Hakuba glances between them and nods, then raises his voice to the crowd. “Welcome all. I’ll keep this brief. We’re here to witness the union of my dear friends, Kuroba Kaito and Koizumi Akako. They’ve written their own vows, so… Akako- _san_ , if you please.”

Aoko leans over and hands Akako a small, carefully folded piece of paper. She smooths it out and reads.

“I was going to fight for you; lie, cheat, and steal to get you; then bend over backwards to keep you at my side. I was ready for anything. Ready to do anything. But you walked right in and sat yourself down and told me you were there to stay, no violence or deception required. Instead of you being mine, I became yours in that instant, and I’ve been yours ever since… No violence or deception required.”

“Kuroba?”

“I love you in the only way I know how to,” Kaito says, not missing a beat. He had this memorized days ago. “I love you wholly and completely, giving all of myself over to you. I love you and trust you with my heart, to not break it or use it against me. I love you for yourself and I love you for _myself_. I love you to love you, purely and simply, without reason. I love you. If you’ll let me, I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”

Kaito almost misses it. He’s so caught up in his words that he only notices that Akako’s crying as the first tear falls from the point of her chin. It drops to the ground and for a moment, nothing happens. Her tear disappears into the grass at their feet and Kaito wonders if he imagined it.

Red light blossoms from it, too pretty for what it means. It swirls about for a moment before fading into nothingness.

Akako is smiling when Kaito looks up and nothing makes sense. Kaito touches her cheek, wipes away the tears with his thumb like it’ll undo the damage, and asks, “Are you okay? You’re crying, you jus—”

“I’m happy,” she says, interrupting him. “I can learn to live without magic, but I can’t live without _you_.”

Then Akako kisses him, before Hakuba can say anything, and Kaito kisses back. He leans into her and presses as close as he physically can, whispering against her lips, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You got lucky,” Akako says, pulling away with a soft smile. “I think I got lucky too.”

“I guess marriage really does mean sharing everything,” Kaito muses. “Even Lady Luck’s favor.”

“Have you got a problem with that?”

“No.” Kaito kisses the top of her head. “Darling, I’m more than happy to let you have anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. their song is 'you taught me how to speak in love' by marlena shaw. 
> 
> 2\. i like to think that akako became the next phantom lady, kid's partner in crime, but i'm really not sure. i do know that, at the very least, she always kept him on his toes. 
> 
> 3\. kaito teaches akako magic tricks. it won't replace what she lost but it's... nice. sleight of hand is a magic for helping, for making people smile. and it makes her feel more connected to kaito. she likes it. plus she gets to be mysterious again. after all, a magician never reveals their secrets.


End file.
